bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Laurie Metcalf
Laureen Elizabeth Metcalf wurde am 16. Juni 1955 in Carbondale, Illinois, USA geboren. Leben Metcalf studierte Deutsch und später Anthropologie an der Illinois State University, wo sie über ihre Kommilitonen John Malkovich, Glenne Headly, Joan Allen, Terry Kinney und Jeff Perry erstmals mit dem Theater in Berührung kam. Ihre Karriere als Schauspielerin begann sie nach Abschluss ihres Studiums 1977 beim Theater in Chicago, wo sie Mitglied der Steppenwolf Theatre Company war. Von den Kritikern gefeiert wurde sie vor allem für ihre Rollen in Die Glasmenagerie (1979) und Balm in Gilead (1983). Ihre Rolle in Balm in Gilead brachte ihr 1984 einen Theatre World Award und einen Obie Award ein. Ab Mitte der 1980er Jahre folgten auch größere Filmrollen in Filmen wie Susan… verzweifelt gesucht (1985), Ein Mann à la Carte (1987), Allein mit Onkel Buck (1989), JFK – Tatort Dallas (1991) und Mistress – Die Geliebten von Hollywood (1992). International bekannt wurde Metcalf ab 1988 vor allem durch ihre Rolle der Jackie Harris in der Comedyserie Roseanne. Für diese Rolle wurde sie 1992, 1993 und 1994 mit dem Emmy in der Kategorie „Beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedy-Serie“ ausgezeichnet. Nach dem Ende der Serie hatte sie 1997 einen markanten Auftritt als überdrehte Reporterin im Horrorfilm Scream 2. Ihre Gastrollen der Cora in Monk und der Carolyn Bigsby in Desperate Housewives wurden 2006 und 2007 mit je einer weiteren Emmy-Nominierung belohnt. Seit 2007 trat sie unregelmäßig in der Fernsehserie The Big Bang Theory als Sheldons Mutter auf. Neben ihren Engagements für Kino- und Fernsehproduktionen übernahm sie weiterhin auch Rollen in Theaterproduktionen. Metcalf war von 1983 bis 1992 mit ihrem Steppenwolf-Kollegen Jeff Perry verheiratet. Aus der Ehe ging die Schauspielerin Zoe Perry hervor. Seit 1993 war sie mit Matt Roth liiert, den sie bei den Dreharbeiten zu Roseanne kennengelernt hatte. Das Paar hat drei gemeinsame Kinder. Sie trennten sich 2008 und Roth reichte 2011 die Scheidung ein. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1978: Eine Hochzeit (A Wedding) *1985: Susan… verzweifelt gesucht (Desperately Seeking Susan) *1985: The Execution of Raymond Graham (Fernsehfilm) *1987: Ein Mann à la Carte (Making Mr. Right) *1988: Candy Mountain *1988: Stars and Bars – Der ganz normale amerikanische Wahnsinn (Stars and Bars) *1988: The Appointments of Dennis Jennings (Kurzfilm) *1988: Miles from Home *1988–1997: Roseanne (Fernsehserie, 221 Folgen) *1989: Allein mit Onkel Buck (Uncle Buck) *1990: Internal Affairs – Trau’ ihm, er ist ein Cop (Internal Affairs) *1990: Fremde Schatten (Pacific Heights) *1991: JFK – Tatort Dallas (JFK) *1992: Mistress – Die Geliebten von Hollywood (Mistress) *1993: Eine gefährliche Frau (A Dangerous Woman) *1994: Blink *1994: The Secret Life of Houses *1995: Leaving Las Vegas *1995: Toy Story (Stimme) *1996: Hilfe, ich komm' in den Himmel (Dear God) *1997: U-Turn – Kein Weg zurück (U-Turn) *1997: Chicago Cab *1997: Scream 2 *1997: Dharma & Greg (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11 Instant Dharma) *1998: Mit dem Rücken an der Wand (Always Outnumbered, Fernsehfilm) *1998: The Long Island Incident (Fernsehfilm) *1998: Bulworth *1998: Hinterm Mond gleich links (3rd Rock from the Sun, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *1999: Harvey's Zauberballons (Balloon Farm, Fernsehfilm) *1999: Die Braut, die sich nicht traut (Runaway Bride) *1999: Toy Story 2 (Stimme) *1999–2001: The Norm Show (Fernsehserie, 54 Folgen) *2000–2001: God, the Devil and Bob (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) *2002: Two Families (Fernsehfilm) *2002: Der Schatzplanet (Treasure Planet, Stimme) *2003: Phil at the Gate (Fernsehfilm) *2003: Charlie Lawrence (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) *2004: Malcolm mittendrin (Malcolm in the Middle, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x13 Lois’ Sister) *2004: Absolutely Fabulous (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x09 White Box) *2004: Frasier (Fernsehserie, Folge 11x15 Caught in the Act) *2005: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x08 A Day in the Life) *2006: Steel City *2006: Monk (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x11 Mr. Monk Bumps His Head) *2006: Grey's Anatomy (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x22 The Name of the Game) *2006: Beer League *2006: Desperate Housewives (Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) *2007: Triff die Robinsons (Meet the Robinsons, Stimme) *2007: Georgias Gesetz (Georgia Rule) *'Seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory' *2008: Stop-Loss *2008–2009: Easy Money (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) *2009: The Farm (Fernsehfilm) *2010: Toy Story 3 (Stimme) *2010: Strange Brew (Fernsehfilm) *2013: Getting On – Fiese alte Knochen (Getting On, Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) Quelle: Wikipedia (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurie_Metcalf, abgerufen am 24.6.2014) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich